Ruang Untuk Kasih
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Jangan atas namakan kasih sayang untuk melumpuhkan-ku, Akashicchi. Aku bisa mati.


"_Napas akan melega dengan sepasang paru-paru yang tak dibagi._

_Darah mengalir deras dengan jantung yang tidak dipakai dua kali._

_Jiwa tidaklah dibelah tapi bersua dengan jiwa lain yang searah._

_Jadi jangan lumpuhkan aku dengan mengatas namakan kasih sayang._"

–Spasi, karya Dee. Dalam Kumpulan Cerpen Filosofi Kopi.

.

**Ruang Untuk Kasih**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

Rasa-rasanya selalu sama seperti ini.

"Akashicchi, aku mau ke Bali dengan Himurocchi."

"Tidak"

Atau seperti ini.

"Aku mau makan malam dengan Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa ikut."

Selalu begitu. Dan dasar alasannya selalu sama; "Karena kau kekasihku."

Memang kalau aku kekasihmu aku harus selalu ada di dekatmu, menempel padamu, dan selalu ada dalam pengawasanmu?

Ne, Akashicchi, apa kau pernah dengar? Seindah apapun huruf diukir, kalaupun tidak ada pemisahnya maka tidak akan punya makna. Sia-sia kan huruf yang sudah di ukir itu? Bukankah begitupula kita? Sekuat apapun perasaan mengikat, tidak akan ada maknanya kalau tidak diberi ruang untuk tumbuh.

Suatu saat, bukankah akan mati?

"Tidak biasanya kau di rumah seharian."

"Buat apa keluar, kau tidak akan mengizinkanku."

.

**Warning: BL, crack pairing, slash, misstypo(s), AU, dll.**

.

Kise Ryouta delapan belas tahun. Dia model. Tampan.

Dan terkenal adalah salah satu kata lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai deskripsinya. Hal lainnya soal Kise, dia punya dua kakak perempuan yang jadi penyokong utama kariernya di dunia intertaimen. Lainnya lagi, dia seorang pemuja diri sendiri, dan jauh di dalam dirinya. Kise cuma bocah yang suka mendengar pujian. Dan kalau lebih ingin tahu, dia punya sesosok kekasih. Nama si kekasih itu Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi Seijuuro bukan perempuan. Dia punya gender sama dengan Kise. Hubungan mereka itu lah yang disebut sebagai homoseksual. Kecenderungan menyukai sesama jenis dan itulah mereka. Hubungan mereka sendiri sudah cukup lama, dua tahun lebih lima hari kalau Kise tidak salah hitung.

"Aku mau setelah lulus kau tinggal denganku di Kyoto."

"Tapi Akashicchi –"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Berhenti jadi model atau kucongkeli satu-persatu mata fansmu, Ryouta."

"..."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

.

_**Didedikasikan untuk semua AkaKise shipper**_

.

Bisa tinggal bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintai itu pasti rasanya bahagia. Tapi Kise tidak, dia menderita. Bersama Akashi, dia bukan lagi bagian dari dunia. Bahkan kota jadi tempat asing untuknya. Tinggal bersama Akashi malah membuatnya terisolasi dari apa yang dulu mewarnai hidupnya.

"Akashicchi, aku bosan."

"Bacalah sesuatu atau lakukanlah sesuatu yang berbeda."

Sekarang, dunianya yang dulu seluas langkah yang tidak pernah berhenti berubah jadi sebatas mansion besar berarsitektur eropa yang tidak lebih dari sebuah buku pengantar tidur buatnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke Akihabara~"

"Kau tidak boleh keluar."

Rasa-rasanya, warna hidupnya berubah jadi abu-abu.

Warna kayu lapuk yang mengkerut lalu sebentar kemudian akan mati.

.

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst-General**

.

Suatu malam, badai datang bersusulan. Mengundang teman-temannya. Sebut saja beberapa yang paling akrab di telinga Kise adalah petir, kilat, hujan, serta angin. Mereka berpesta pora di luar rumah megah milik Akashi yang mereka isi berdua. Hanya mereka berdua kalau malam datang. Siang, isinya bertambah dan makin malam akan berkurang signifikan. Selalu meninggalkan dua digit tetap yang memang penghuni asli rumah itu.

Dia dan Akashi. Kadang ketika kekasihnya itu ada urusan, Kise akan sendirian di rumah. Tanpa didampingi manusia lainnya dan harus puas dengan teman-teman abiotik yang diam memperhatikannya.

Jadi penonton dalam kebisuan.

"Ne, Akashicchi, kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?"

Kalau sepi begitu. Kise akan menelpon Akashi tanpa peduli apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu di luar rumah. Persetan dengan rapat atau segala hal penting yang jadi momok kepergian Akashi dari rumah. Salah sendiri mengurungnya di sana.

"Karena kau kekasihku."

.

_Dinding erat yang terikat dan menghancurkan_

.

"Kau sayang padaku?"

Musim dingin, tempat familiar dan paling akrab dengannya adalah perapian di ruang istirahat. Nyala api dari bakaran kayu yang berubah jadi abu lah teman baiknya kala musim itu datang. Mereka selalu sedia membuat tubuhnya yang kedinginan menghangat tanpa timbal balik yang berlebihan. Hanya minta dibersihkan tiga hari sekali dan diberi asupan batang kering tiap beberapa jam.

"Hn."

Selain kobaran api. Paha hangat Akashi biasanya selalu jadi bantal paling nyaman untuk kepalanya. Sama akrabnya dengan panas dari perapaian. Tapi paha nyaman itu bukan temannya. Paha itu lebih jadi rentenir yang menagihnya dengan harga berlipat dari apa yang harus dibayarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku keluar?"

Harga mahal yang terpaksa keluar dari kantong hidupnya yang semakin tipis tiap kali memakai paha hangat itu. Apalagi bunga yang makin menanjak tiap harinya.

"Aku sudah berikan alasannya."

Saat seperti itu. Kata-kata Akashi selalu jadi batu paling berat dalam kepalanya. Menjadi hakim pengetok palu yang mendakwa hidupnya dalam penjara. Salahnya berhutang terlalu banyak pada para rentenir itu.

Kehangatan dari tubuh Akashi memang seharusnya tidak pernah ia terima. tapi waktu itu, dan seterusnya, Kise tidak pernah punya kuasa untuk menolak.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi, aku lama-lama bisa mati. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Aku bisa mati, Akashicchi. Perasaanku padamu bisa mati.

.

-THE END

A/N:

Akhirnya niat nerusin... Tapi cuma ke revisi dikit dari hasil awal u,u

Fic in crossposting sebenarnya, aku udah pernah publish di Ao3. Waktu itu hasil pertama, mentok jadi tak biarkan. Tadinya, udah pingin diapus malah dari draft di laptop. Pas diliat ulang, kepikiran, kayaknya kalau dilanjutin seru. Eh tapi mentok juga segitu-segitu aja. Aku menyerah, lagi gak bisa buat angst soalnya (kebanyakan nonton yang kyun-kyun)

Semoga drabble ini bisa dinikmati~ walau kalau kataku endingnya bikin gemes DX yah, mungkin kalau ada niat akan dialnjutin. Tapi buat sekarang di tamat-kan dulu demi kebaikkan KOKORO Rei yang lagi lelah.

Btw, Happy anniv buat AkaKi di hatiku! Kalian udah setahun nggak pindah-pindah tempat dari sini 83d terlama sejauh ini! Mau kabur ke pairing mana-mana tetep aja nyantol di hati ;) ah kalian berdua ini~ semoga langgeng dan doa-doa Rei yang baik pun buruk terkabul #salah!

Yang punya waktu, coba baca kumpulan cerpennya mbak Dee deh. Aku rekomen banget buat dibaca. Cari di google, download yang versi pdf :Pd

Nah, review minna? Sekalian nih minta pendapat, enaknya kalau dilanjut, ini dibuat H/C atau full Angst? Hehe sudah ya, sankyuu much-much udah baca xD

P.S: Kimura-nii katanya agak S, Kise kamu S atau M? Seiyuu-mu S soalnya -,- victimnya Yuuki Ono(Kagami) lagi :9a (Kise: S! |Aka: M! Kau kan uke-ku. |Kise: Manisan Akashicch – |Aka: *nodong gunting* Seiyuu-ku lebih senpai (?) dari seiyuu-mu |Kise: Iya M.)


End file.
